


Inspiration

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Grinding, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Semi-Voyerism, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Working for Sorcerer Weekly had its own perks: a hefty paycheck, fantastic people, and sexy artists whose burning desire to capture Lucy's beauty on a canvas matched their wanton need for the illustrious model. Specifically, being Gajeel's source of inspiration.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 63





	Inspiration

After-hours were the only hours worth a damn to Gajeel since it was the only time he got any inspiration for future works. Stowed away in one the break rooms, raptured moans from the punk-rock loving artist resonated strongly with Lucy. Watching her deepthroat his daunting size with minimal effort, striking fluidity obtained through long hours of intense rehearsal, enamored with it as if it were an unrivaled sweet, widened his sleazy grin.

"Watchin' you take my dick gives me all sorts o' ideas, Princess."

Lucy giggled to being called Princess—his cute little nickname for her. "Are the ideas coming to you?"

"I'm comin' alright."

"I'm glad I could be of so much use," Lucy smiled coyly.

Feeling her tongue join her efforts almost made him explode, but he clenched his jaw for concentration. Having Lucy to himself, her gorgeous naked figure beheld to his lustful eyes alone and not those salacious painters, gave him purpose to attend work every day and were moments he wished to savor.

At times Gajeel grunted out his words of praise and bliss as her head quickened in response to the rising heat between her legs. It felt as if Lucy was doing a hundred things at once to him and Gajeel adored every single thing.

The vibration of her phone on the table increased the pressure of Gajeel's hand; he probably thought Lucy would abandon his cock to check who wanted her at this hour. Perhaps he thought it was another man, the notion bringing a naughty grin to her lips. Sliding him out, she asked coquettishly, "Do you think it's a man?"

Gajeel's eyes slimmed. "Is it?"

"Maybe." Lucy rubbed her cheek against his dick like a cat would a pole. "It might be something important." She stressed the last word, finding amusement in the way his jaw clenched.

"That so."

Once Gajeel shot up from his chair Lucy expected a certain level of roughness, but that look in his crimson eyes when he seized her wrists and dragged her over to the table sent chills down her spine. Having them secured by the outfit she wore in today's exclusive shoot—a part of her feeling a tinge of regret for stirring the pot, especially knowing how possessive a man Gajeel Redfox was—did not bode well. Or...did it?

Lucy's body tensed. She prepared for the sharp entry of the massive dick poking her thigh. Blunt-red and beaded with a pearl-hued tip, he must have been desperate to sheathe into her wet core. Instead, three nimble fingers twice as thick as hers with the skill of one who practiced the fine arts plunged into a center with a vengeance. The scream that ripped from her throat halted as an orgasm dawned and her back snapped off the table.

Gajeel displayed his gleaming fingers to Lucy once removed. She gnawed on her lip and fought her restraints, watching him lick his fingers clean. "Y'got some nerve, Princess," Gajeel smirked at her phone, a brilliant idea in mind. "How 'bout we check who was callin'?"

"W-what?!"

"Let's see..." Gajeel swiped the taskbar down and said with a dark chuckle, "Cana. Oh this is perfect."

Lucy frowned at why Gajeel needed her phone until she heard it ringing. She gasped, "What are you doing?!"

Gajeel set the phone down beside her and made sure Lucy saw him enable speaker. A wicked grin canted his lips at the sound of the receiver picking up. "Sup Cana."

"Gajeel?" It was no surprise to either of them that Cana sounded a bit tipsy. "Isn't this Lucy's phone? Why are you calling me on her number?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but having his large girth fill her speed-bumped her explanation. His thick cock rolled her eyes back in pleasure, dismantled her as she tightened around him. "As you can see, she's a bit busy with me," Gajeel breathed out.

"Is that right?" Cana purred.

"C-Cana, don't listen!" Lucy cried as Gajeel's needy mouth and hands chose her breasts to be their primary focus, the way she bucked against his hips encouraging him to supply her body with what she vied for.

"You've gotta be kidding Lucy! No way am I gonna hang up when you're doing something so interesting." Mischief laced Cana's voice and they could practically see the coy smile on her face. "You better fuck that naughty girl stupid, hunk!"

"You got it."

Arms still bound by overly expensive clothing, sprawled on the mahogany wood as Cana cheered "go go go!" while Gajeel fucked her mercilessly, Lucy could not cut the call. And though embarrassed beyond belief—if she could cover her face, she would—the situation thrilled her all the same. It certainly jived with Gajeel judging by his punishing rhythm, the cheers of Cana becoming white noise on the cusp of a second orgasm.

His head buried in her cleavage, tracing the red marks he made with his tongue, Gajeel looked up and observed her stupefied countenance. Flushed and clammy, enchanting eyes darkened and clouded by lust. Standing to toss a slender leg over his shoulder for a better angle, one that heightened Lucy's cries, he asked with a maniacal grin, "You're about t'come, ain'cha?"

"G-Gajeel, yes!" Lucy keened as Gajeel's big, muscular arms cradled her leg for a firmer anchor. Trapped within one of mankind's deadly sins, its insanity truly brought forth her end. Blindly adhering to her most innate desires without any sense of modesty. Such a beautiful picture he could paint, and a new hit song to accompany it, too!

Intermingling pants became a unified moan as his seed flooded her and kickstarted her climax. Lucy could not contain herself captured by a rush so intense, crying out to Gajeel. All while he released Gajeel continued with flimsy pushes, creating just enough friction to satiate him until his orgasm subsided.

Slipping out of the exhausted model—an emptiness, despite being left a hapless, panting heap on the table, Lucy loathed—beheld Gajeel to the satisfying sight of his jism trickling down. When Cana hung up with the incentive to blab to Erza, there wasn't a bone in Lucy's body that cared.

Inspiration struck him and he grinned. "I think I'll be able t'meet my quota. Even gotta new song, if you wanna be the first t'catch this new hit single."

"I already have a headache, don't make it worse..."


End file.
